


Electric Feel

by truelight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU: See summary notes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelight/pseuds/truelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU fic that takes place shortly after the events in “The Avengers” and ignores the timeline and events in “Thor: The Dark World” (Thor is on Midgard, living in Stark Tower along with Bruce Banner, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis (and Tony Stark of course)). Jane and Bruce share a lab in Stark Tower. Darcy stays on as Jane’s assistant.</p><p>Darcy and Thor try to convince Jane to stop working for the evening and get take-out. Bruce gets pulled into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title and song lyrics are from MGMT’s “Electric Feel”. I claim no ownership of the song, lyrics, or the characters here. This fic is un-beta’d so any errors are mine! This is my first fic so any comments are appreciated. I’ve read a lot of Darcy/Bruce, so I sincerely apologize for anything I may have absorbed from other fics. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Darcy Lewis was standing at the side of Jane’s lab bench trying to persuade her boss to call it a night. 

“It’s almost nine o’clock, Jane! You’ve been at it for hours, and you need to eat something. Come on, we’ll get take-out!”

Thor, who was watching Darcy’s efforts from the couch at the side of the room, visibly perked up at the possibility of take-out. He agreed with Darcy that Jane shouldn’t work so late and especially not on an empty stomach but up until now he had been content to let Darcy handle the situation.

“My dear Jane, Friend Darcy speaks wisely. You have worked most valiantly this day, but even you, with your formidable skills in your physics, must rest. Feast with us!”

Jane blushed at Thor’s compliment. “Thank you, Thor. But I want to keep working. I think I might be on to something here, and if I can just keep at it…” she trailed off.

“Jane! Even if you hadn’t been cooped up in the lab for hours on end, you still wouldn’t be able to get anything done on an empty stomach,” said an increasingly frustrated Darcy, who now had her arms on the lab bench for emphasis.

Jane’s stomach took the opportunity to rumble traitorously. She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle in an attempt to stop any additional noises from escaping and looked up guiltily, but Darcy had heard the rumble and was looking at her pointedly.

Bruce, who was working on his side of their shared lab and who had been watching the exchange out of the corner of his eye with some amusement, let out a small chuckle and ran a hand absently through his hair. Darcy wheeled around to face Bruce, prepared to give him a lecture against encouraging Jane’s behavior. Bruce was only marginally better at taking care of himself when science was to be done.

Bruce put his hands up in honest surrender. “I’ll just be, uh …I need to see Tony about something.” It was a likely enough statement, so Darcy let him slip out of the room without lecture. He heard Darcy return her attention to Jane as he pulled the lab door closed behind him and allowed himself a small smile.

-

Bruce returned to the lab after a short while to find the three of them still there. Darcy, however, had evidently given up on persuading Jane logically and had progressed to playing music from her impressive collection rather loudly. Jane was still seated at the bench, hands over her ears in a futile attempt to cancel out the noise. Jane’s eyes kept darting from her notes up to the scene around her. Now she was clearly not getting anything done, and Bruce couldn’t blame her. 

Darcy and Thor were dancing around Jane’s lab bench to a song that sounded vaguely familiar to Bruce.

_She got the power in her hand_  
 _To shock you like you won't believe_  
 _Saw her in the amazon_  
 _With the voltage running through her skin_  
 _Standing there with nothing on_  
 _She gonna teach me how to swim_

_I said ooh girl_  
 _Shock me like an electric eel_  
 _Baby girl_  
 _You turn me on with your electric feel_

Well, Bruce assumed Thor was dancing. He had never seen Thor do what he was currently doing before, walking around and emphasizing the song’s beat with by stomping his feet and raising his hammer up and down. It was a pretty humorous sight. 

Darcy was clearly dancing, sort of hopping around, waving her arms, and moving her head from side to side in a way that made her hair move wildly.

Bruce tried not to feel too awkward as he stood just inside the door, watching Darcy move her body to the music. He concluded that Darcy must really like the song, and part of his brain commented that Bruce really liked seeing Darcy dancing and enjoying herself, even if she was just doing it to get Jane to throw her hands up in frustration. Bruce quickly quieted that part of his brain and returned to his lab bench.

On Darcy’s next rotation she noticed that Bruce had returned to the lab and was staring at his notes. His concentration was better than Jane’s, but she thought his face looked slightly flushed.

“Ready to pack it up for the night, Dr. Banner?” Darcy said smugly, proud of annoying both scientists and hopefully getting them to agree to take-out.

Bruce blinked up at her a few times. It took his brain a moment to realize that she had asked him a question, and judging by the look on Darcy’s face, she knew it. Bruce silently cursed himself and hoped that Darcy wasn’t aware of exactly why he was distracted. He mentally pulled himself together before responding.

“Oh, yes, Miss Lewis. I was nearly at a stopping point, but you’ve sped up that process I see,” he said with a wry smile.

“That was the point. Do you want to get something to eat with us? You and Jane can pick,” Darcy suggested conspiratorially, and added “Call me Darcy, Dr. Banner.”

“Darcy, then. Yeah, that sounds good. Take-out, I mean.” Bruce shuffled some of his notes into a neat stack and placed them back on his bench.

Darcy didn’t seem to notice his odd speech pattern. She turned to Jane. “Great! See, Jane? Dr. Banner is a _reasonable_ superscientist.”

“Bruce, please, Darcy.” She looked over her shoulder to acknowledge him. She nodded and they shared a smile.

“ _Bruce_ is a reasonable superscientist. Thor, buddy, help me out here.” 

Thor nodded at Darcy and stepped closer to Jane. “My Jane, will you not dine with us? Even Friend Bruce will join. It will be a most enjoyable meal,” Thor promised. 

Jane, immune to the effects of her Norse god boyfriend, gave up with a sigh and a smile. “Alright. But I get to pick!” 

Darcy rolled her eyes at the back of Jane’s head and looked at Bruce, who just shrugged amiably at Jane’s declaration. 

Darcy, not wanting to waste any more time, rallied the group with a “Let’s go already!” as she grabbed her iPod off of the speakers. She snatched up her and Jane’s purses and looped her arm through Bruce’s as she marched toward the lab door. Bruce was surprised at the contact but didn’t let it show on his face. It was pleasant and he was happy to be close to her. 

Darcy looked up at Bruce and whispered excitedly, “You know she’s gonna pick Indian food, right?”

Bruce smiled widely in response, pleased with Jane’s choice, but more so at the turn his night had taken.


End file.
